justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minifigureman11/E3 Reveals Opinions
I'll give my thoughts for every E3 reveal. I'll give marks out of five for the song, coach, background and choreo then I'll add all the scores up which will give me a score out of 20, then I'll halve it so it's out of ten. Then it'll get a ranking. X = 1 or 2 out of 10, OK = 3 or 4 out of 10, Good = 5 or 6 out of 10, Perfect = 7 or 8 out of 10, YEAH! = 9 or 10 out of 10. Sorry Song: 3/5 - I did want this song in the game but I kinda overplayed now. It's the Happy and Uptown Funk of JD2017. Coach: 3/5 - Pretty nice but nothing exciting. Would've been better as an all female trio but maybe we'll get an alt. Background: 3/5 - Some cool visuals but not incredible. Choreo: 3/5 - pretty average. It gets very repetitive. Total: 6/10 Ranking: Good Lean On Song: 5/5 - I'm still not sick of this song. One of my faves from last year. Coaches: 5/5 - Some of my fav coaches in JD history! Especially P2. Background: 5/5 - It's absolutely PERFECT for the song! So good. Choreo: 5/5 - YAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!! That's all I need to say. Total: 10/10 Ranking: YEAH! Cheap Thrills Song: 3/5 - Pretty much the same thing as Sorry. I'm so glad Sia's finally back in the game though! Coach: 2/5 - Really doesn't interest me much. Background: 3/5 - Pretty nice but could've been way better. Choreo: 3/5 - I'd just call it lazy. Seen it all before and URGGGGGHHH the whip! Total: 5.5/10 Ranking: Good Daddy Song: 4/5 - Really like this song. One of the ones I most wanted in the game. Coaches: 3/5 - I HATE the big head thing, the backing dancers totally saved it though. I'll definitely be playing as them. Background: 2/5 - Nope. Really boring. Choreo: 3/5 - Again pretty much the same as the coaches. P2 is just too repetitive. P1 and P3 are pretty good though so that saves it from getting a 2. Total: 6/10 Ranking: Good Worth It Song: 4/5 - Still a tune. Coach: 5/5 - Man I love that outfit! Background: 4/5 - A lot of people have been complaining about how the theme doesn't fit but I think it's totally awesome. Choreo: 5/5 - This choreo SLAYS!!! Especially the floor part. Total: 9/10 (You could say that the wait was... WORTH IT!!! I'll leave now) Ranking: YEAH! PoPiPo Song: 2/5 - I liked Ievan Polkka but this just gives me a headache. Coaches: 2/5 - The only reason it's not a 1 is because of the comedic carrot as I'm now going to call him. Background: 1/5 - UGGGGGGGHHHH!!!! I cannot take any more root vegetables. Choreo: 2/5 - There are some OK parts but it's just sooooooooo repetitive. Total: 3.5/10 Ranking: OK Don't Stop Me Now Song: 4/5 - Really great classic UNCOVERED song. Coach: 4/5 - Absolutely brilliant. I hope there's more from the starting coach. Background: 4/5 - Really crazy and embodies everything JD is about. Choreo: 5/5 - Absolutely love it! Total: 8.5/10 Ranking: Perfect El Tiki Song: 1/5 - Really don't care for it at all. Coaches: 3/5 - Pretty average but I really like the colour scheme. Background: 2/5 - Some nice colours but for some reason it makes me feel claustrophobic! I have absolutely no idea why! Choreo: 3/5 - The best part is at the end of the preview. I swear IF THERE IS ONE MORE WHIP-LIKE MOVE.... Total: 4.5/10 Ranking: OK September Song: 4/5 - LOVE the song. It's also one of my Mum's favourite ever songs so that helps. Coaches: 4/5 - Really great but there's a bit too much going on. Background: 4/5 - Really, really nice. Choreo: 4/5 - Way better than Let's Groove's. Total: 8/10 Ranking: Perfect What Is Love Song: 4/5 - Great song. I really didn't expect it be in it though! Coach: 2/5 - It's deliberately awful I know but it still isn't a good coach. Background: 4/5 - Not a massive fan of the screen background but the cloud background is AMAZING! The backing dancers really make laugh for some reason! Choreo: 2/5 - Not a massive fan of it. Total: 6/10 Ranking - Good Radical Song: 5/5 - I've never heard it before but it's RIGHT up my street! Love it! Coach: 5/5 - It's a clubbing neon robot! What's not to love? Background: 5/5 - I've found it guys! My fav background EVER! I absolutely love the practical effects. Choreo: 5/5 - A lot of people have said that the choreo is repetitive and boring but I love the the fact it doesn't seem choreographed. It just looks like she's rocking out to an awesome song! Total: 10/10 Rank: YEAH! End Notes Thanks for reading. I'm gonna do one for Gamescom and the rest of the tracklist as well. Leave you scores in the comments below. SO FREAKING HYPED!!! I love all ya strange faces. Minifigureman11 xx (I don't know what the heck that was.) Category:Blog posts